


Sweet Surprise

by twoheartedalien



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ABO, Alpha Emily, Alpha Tracer, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, F/F, Knotting, Omega Widow, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 20:10:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13197660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartedalien/pseuds/twoheartedalien
Summary: Tracer and Widowmaker finally get some time off from Overwatch together to return to London to visit their girlfriend, Emily and Widowmaker goes into her heat earlier than expected.





	Sweet Surprise

Lena smiled as Amélie leaned over and tucked her head under her chin, arm wrapping around her front. They’d finally been given time together at home with Emily and while they were waiting for her to get home from work, they’d chosen to watch some movies that were playing on the holoscreen. Amélie was rarely this hands on in her affection but Lena was more than happy to soak it up while she could.

It’d been nearly three weeks since they had both been able to get to visit Emily at the same time. Luckily since new recruits had been brought into Overwatch, it had given them more flexibility to deal with Amélie’s heats, whether that be Lena helping her while on base together or Emily (or sometimes if they were really lucky, the both of them) helping her while at their apartment back in London.

Lena had nearly been dozing off to the romantic comedy playing on the holoscreen until she felt cold lips pressing kisses against her neck. They had started off gentle and moved into a rough mixture of kissing, licking and biting, trying to get Lena’s attention. She forced her eyes open and looked down, meeting Amélie’s heated gaze, her eyes locked on Lena’s.

It took a few seconds for the scent of Amélie’s heat to hit her, causing a low groan to escape Lena’s lips, figuring out exactly why she had been so affectionate. Her heat had come almost a week early and the idea of Emily coming home to this, giving them the chance to enjoy this as all three of them for the first time in months excited her. Lena’s cock had begun to form, already straining at the skintight fabric of her tights. She felt almost overwhelmingly warm, her clothes tight and restricting all over, knowing her own rut was starting to match Amélie’s heat.

Lena swallowed thickly, feeling the need to flip Amélie onto her back, to tear her clothing open and shove herself home just how the omega always liked it but a slender hand stilled the movement of her hips. Amélie ran her tongue slowly over her lips before flashing Lena a confident smirk, hooking her fingers into the front of her tights and pulling them down to her mid thigh, exposing her already hard cock. The cold air was a relief against her flushed and throbbing skin.  

Amélie’s fingers wrapped around the base off her length before she leaned down, taking the tip into her mouth. She worked her tongue under the head while maintaining her eye contact with Lena throughout, beginning to stroke the rest of her cock while she sucked. Lena’s right hand reached out, brushing the hair from Amélie’s face before resting on top of her head, guiding her up and down her length as she began to take more of it.

“ _Fuck._ ” Lena moaned, head tilting back against the couch while her free hand gripped the couch cushion she sat on.

Amélie was rarely this forward, usually preferring to have either Lena or Emily take the lead like the alphas they were but Lena surely wasn’t complaining. Her hips jerked upwards as Amélie moaned around her length. Mumbled curses were drawn from Lena as Amélie simply swallowed around her as the tip of her cock entered her throat.

She pulled back with a lingering suck, taking a few deep breaths and jerking Lena off instead for a few moments. Amélie brought her tongue to her leaking tip, licking up the precum as it beaded before taking her head back into her mouth. Lena gasped as Amélie sunk right down to the base of her cock, spit beginning to run down her chin as she swallowed around her over and over.

Lena began to throb in her mouth, groaning as her knot started to form. She twisted her fingers in Amélie’s hair, pulling her off her length when she felt her getting too close to orgasm. Amélie ran her tongue along her lower lip, licking up the spit and precum gathered there before raising an eyebrow at Lena. She was giving Lena a look, one she knew from the few times she’d purposefully worked her up to get a rough treatment later on. Lena pursed her lips, considering whether to wait for Emily to get home - which could be any minute - or to just fuck Amélie like her rut was practically screaming for by now. She made a noise of consideration, eyes running up and down the omega to tease her even though her mind was already made up.   

“Strip off your clothes and then up on my lap.” Lena ordered, sitting up straighter on the couch herself.

Amélie raked her eyes over Lena before standing up, quickly unbuttoning her blouse, slipping off her tight leather pants and removing her underwear, leaving her standing in front of Lena completely naked. Lena felt her mouth watering at the now unfiltered scent of omega in heat, groaning now as her knot was completely formed. She reached out, gripping Amélie’s wrist when she hadn’t sat in her lap straight away like she’d ordered.

Lena switched her grip to Amélie’s hips, grinding her length up against her and her lips searching for the omega’s for a fervent kiss. She pulled Amélie tight against her, her mouth moving along her jaw and down her throat as one of Lena’s hands took hold of her cock to line herself up with Amélie’s entrance. A smirk grew on her lips at the desperate noise Amélie let out as her head pressed against her before Lena thrusted her hips up into her.

Amélie’s head rolled forward, her forehead resting against her shoulder as Lena’s hand returned to her hip to help leverage her thrusts. She groaned at the feeling of how wet Amélie was, slick and tight around her cock already, digging her fingernails into her hips. Lena’s knot pressing against Amélie’s cunt each time she thrusted drew whimpers and whines from the omega, making Lena want to just push her knot in already but also wanting to make it last.

“ _God,_ ” Lena groaned, “You feel _so good_ around me, Ame.”

“Knot me. _Please_.” Amélie whined in Lena’s ear, scratching harshly at her shoulders.

Lena gripped her hips hard as she thrusted upwards, pushing her knot into Amélie, groaning loudly as her tight cunt resisted before it slid in with a wet pop. Both of them gasped as Amélie’s inner walls clenched tightly around the knot inside her before her body went taut as she orgasmed. It wasn’t long before Lena followed her over the edge, dragging her fingernails roughly down Amélie’s lower back as she finished inside her.

Emily had entered the apartment and living room minutes before, having remained unnoticed during the heat of the moment, watching from the entrance to the living room with a smirk on her lips. She had been watching from well before Lena knotted Amélie but chose to stay silent, ignoring her own growing need to enjoy the show. Once Amélie went limp against Lena, both of them trying to catch their breath with their eyes closed, Emily finally decided to cross the room.

Emily removed her blazer, tossing it over the arm of the nearby chair as she walked, taking a seat next to the both of them where they sat on the couch. She kicked off her heels as she reached out, petting at Amélie’s hair and gently running her knuckles up and down the skin of Lena’s upper arm. She couldn’t help but smile at the way that the two seemed to not notice it was a third person, continuing to lie there with their eyes closed and enjoying the afterglow.

“Have fun without me?” Emily asked, finally giving the game away.

Lena’s eyes flew open, jumping slightly from how suddenly Emily was sitting on the couch beside them. Amélie groaned at the way she was jostled in Lena’s lap, cracking one eye open to look up at Emily.  

“Her heat came early,” Lena started, eyes flicking up to Emily’s, “Soon as my knot shrinks, she’s gunna wanna go for another round like always. Gunna join us?”

Emily chuckled, leaning in to press a kiss to Lena’s cheek and one to Amélie’s forehead, making sure to press her hard cock up against Amélie’s thigh, “Do you even have to ask?”

Lena slipped her hands down to cup Amélie’s ass as she stood up, holding the omega against her while they walked from the living room into the bedroom. Emily was close behind, watching with a smirk on her face. She placed Amélie on the bed on her back, her knot having finally shrunk enough to pull out causing her to whine and grip at Lena’s shirt as she did so.

“Hey, Em? You wanna take care of her while I get undressed?” She asked, trying to step away despite Amélie’s tight grip on her.

Emily huffed a laugh and sat on the bed beside Amélie, reaching her hand between her legs to rub at her swollen, slick clit to ease the need that her heat would be bringing without someone inside her. Lena quickly pulled her shirt and bra over her head, tossing them both to the floor as she  toed her shoes off and helped ease her tights the rest of the way down her legs. She watched with a smile on her face as Emily teased their omega and pressed her own erection up against her, grinding to work Amélie up even more.

Lena climbed back onto the bed, laying down beside Amélie as her cock began to harden again, slipping her hand down to press two fingers inside her. Emily pulled her own hand away, drawing out a desperate groan from Amélie as she did so. She undressed quickly, her clothes ending up on a pile on the floor next to Lena’s. Her hand found Amélie’s clit again as she laid down beside her like Lena had done.

“What do you want us to do to you, pet? You’re already so slick and needy.”

Amélie struggled to find the words to answer that question, her mind torn between how good both of their hands on her felt but also the desire - the need - for _more_. Emily chuckled when she didn’t get a response to her question, her eyes flicking up to meet Lena’s.

“Same as last time then, sweet?” Emily ran her tongue over her lips at Amélie’s groan at the mention of the last time they’d all been together.

“Sounds good to me, luv.”

The both of them helped roll Amélie onto her side, having her face Lena. They removed their fingers from her despite her vocal protests, Emily’s hands helping to support Amélie’s thighs to keep them spread for Lena as she brought the head of her cock to her already dripping cunt. She chose to tease her at first, not pressing inside but instead rubbing slow, steady circles with it, enjoying the way her entrance fluttered the more she got worked up.

Emily snaked one hand up to palm at her breasts, tugging and pinching the nipple between her fingers, causing her hips to jerk forward towards Lena. She finally pushed forward, sliding her cock inside Amélie after she felt she’d had enough teasing. Amélie cried out in relief as she was filled up, pleasantly stretched by Lena’s length. She tilted her head back to rest against Emily’s chest, panting loudly even though Lena hadn’t even begun thrusting yet.

Lena took over Emily’s hand that had been supporting her thigh, bringing Amélie’s leg to hook around her hip instead. Emily continued to palm at her breast with one hand, moving her now free hand to Amélie’s ass, using her finger to tease at her hole. A needy, desperate keen escaped Amélie’s lips as Emily’s finger prodded and threatened to press inside.

“So eager.” Emily teased with a chuckle before standing up, heading to their bedside table.

Amélie let out a whine, Lena’s cock was inside her just like she needed but her hips weren’t moving. She needed _more_ and she needed it _now_. Lena shushed her whines, pressing gentle kisses, at first, to the two mating marks on Amélie’s neck and shoulder before switching to nipping at the skin, enjoying the breathy moans the omega gave in response.

The bed dipped as Emily found her spot behind Amélie again except this time with a bottle of lube in hand. It wasn’t something Amélie really needed during her heats but this way, Emily could be completely inside her faster like she wanted. Emily popped the cap, squeezing it into the palm of her hand with a wet noise before tossing the bottle aside. With one hand she began to ease her fingers inside Amélie’s hole, starting with just one but quickly moving to two with the desperate noises she was making.

Lena waited patiently, wanting so much to just begin thrusting with how amazing it felt to be inside Amélie, her walls clenching tightly around her but she knew she had to wait for Emily and it would be worth it. Emily worked her way up to four fingers, enjoying the way Amélie stretched for her before finally pulling away, earning yet another desperate whimper from their omega. She used the rest of the lube to slick up her own cock as she pressed the head of it against Amélie’s hole, pausing for just a moment before pressing inside.  

Amélie clung to Lena’s shoulders, fingernails digging in harshly as she wailed with pleasure, feeling both of her holes be filled up just like she’d been impatiently waiting for. There was a pause when Emily bottomed out, the two alphas giving Amélie a moment to adjust before Lena gave the first thrust. Amélie dragged her fingernails down Lena’s back with a loud moan as Emily thrusted in as soon as Lena was drawing back, the two of them alternating their thrusts into her.

“More, _please!”_ Amélie gasped, her heart racing and mind dizzy as her heat demanded even more from them.

Both Lena and Emily were more than willing to oblige. Lena moved one hand up to pinch at one of Amélie’s nipples, while Emily busied her mouth with sucking dark hickeys and biting into the muscle of her shoulders. They both began to thrust into her harder, enjoying the loud moans that Amélie was letting out. She was normally much quieter but her heat always changed that. Amélie squirmed between them, not to get away from the pleasure but seeking out anything else she could get.

“How does it feel, luv?” Lena asked breathlessly, punctuating her words with a teasing press of her newly formed knot against her cunt, “Bet you like being stuffed by the both of us, knowing you _belong_ to us.”

Emily leaned in, murmuring against Amélie’s ear as she joined in on the teasing, “You’re so spoiled, pet. Finding two alphas who are willing to share you.”

“Just knot me - _fuck_.” Amélie groaned, squeezing her eyes shut.

Lena used one hand to grip Amélie’s hip to push her knot inside first, doing so with a rough snap of her own hips followed by a delighted sigh. It had entered with a loud, slick pop and Amélie’s inner walls instantly clenched tightly around it. By the noises she was making, both Lena and Emily could tell that their omega was close to orgasm, so Emily followed Lena’s lead, pushing her knot inside her ass with a forceful thrust.

Amélie cried out, clenching hard on the two cocks inside her, viciously dragging her fingernails down Lena’s back before sinking her teeth into her shoulder. Lena groaned both in pain and pleasure, spilling over the edge of orgasm only seconds after Amélie. Emily watched the other two, continuing her now much shorter thrusts into Amélie before finishing herself.

Lena went limp against the bed, Amélie clinging to her front tightly but having finally pried her teeth off of her shoulder. Emily snaked her arm around Amélie’s waist, pulling herself as close as possible to her, palm rubbing and pressing against her stomach. Amélie let out a weak groan at how full she felt before Emily stopped, pressing a kiss to her upper arm. Emily propped herself up on one elbow, watching as Lena began to card her fingers through Amélie’s hair as they waited for the inevitable. Amélie always required several rounds of rough fucking on her first day of her heat to be even remotely satisfied.

Both of their knots had shrunk enough inside Amélie for them to pull out but they continued to lie there, not moving until Amélie began to kiss and bite at the skin of Lena’s neck. Emily smirked over at Lena, knowing the desire for more was steadily growing inside their omega. She reached forward, taking hold of Amélie’s chin and tilting her head back.

“How do you want it, pet?” Emily asked, running a teasing tongue up the shell of Amélie’s ear.

Amélie let out a small whine of frustration, eyes squeezing shut as she felt the pad of Lena’s thumb now teasing against her clit. Suddenly there was a hand at her breast, teasing her nipple between two fingers. Between her heat and the teasing touches, it was hard to form words.

“Use your words, luv.” Lena murmured, leaning in and kissing at her neck.

Amélie forced her eyes open, running her tongue over her very dry lips, “I want-” Her words were cut off by a moan, biting her lower lip at the circles Lena was making with her thumb, “I want to suck Emily’s cock.”

“Oh?” Emily said smugly, “And what is Lena supposed to do, hm? Watch us?”

“Non. I want her inside me.”

“Oh, I seeee.” Lena said, dragging out her words, “You’re looking for a good ol’ spit roast then. We can _certainly_ do that.”

Lena and Emily both eased themselves out of Amélie, enjoying the sight of their cum and the omega’s slick mixed on her inner thighs. Emily stood up, walking around the edge of the bed and settling at the top with her back against the headboard. Lena helped Amélie roll onto her front and settle on her knees between Emily’s legs before finding her own spot kneeling behind her. She watched with a smirk on her face as Emily twisted Amélie’s hair around her fingers and eased her eager mouth onto her cock.

Amélie bobbed her head up and down, the slick noises her mouth was making filling the room as Emily’s head tilted back, her eyes closing as she moaned. Lena slipped her arm around Amélie’s front, two fingers immediately finding her clit and rubbing in tight circles around it, feeling smug about the desperate moans she made around Emily’s cock. She groaned at the sight of the omega in front of her seemingly getting even wetter at the idea of how she was going to be filled up from both ends by two different alphas.

After what Lena deemed to be enough teasing from the way that Amélie’s hips kept jutting backwards, searching for her cock. She lined herself up, pressing all the way inside her tight cunt with one thrust. Both of them moaned at the feeling with Lena digging her fingernails into Amélie’s hips. She could feel her knot forming again already, feeling the desire to push it inside nipping at the back of her mind.

Instead Lena leaned forward, murmuring low against Amélie’s ear, “Bet you’d like it if I knot you right now, if I came inside you and filled you right up. You’re just begging to be bred like the filthy omega you are, aren’t you?”

Amélie shuddered at the words but nodded furiously around Emily’s cock. She could already feel the telltale fluttering of Amélie’s inner walls around her cock and Lena could only imagine how sensitive she must be feeling right now. Lena decided to hold back, to keep herself from knotting the omega until Emily came.

By the noises Emily was making, it shouldn’t take much longer. Her face was flushed, her chest heaving under the attention of Amélie’s mouth. Emily’s hips jerked forward each time Amélie moaned around her, groaning with pleasure each time the omega swallowed around her. Both of her hands cupped the back of Amélie’s head, pulling her towards her base while Emily thrusted forward, letting out a low, broken moan as she came in her throat.

Lena began thrusting forward harder, teasingly pressing her knot into Amélie only a little the first few times before pushing it all the way inside. Amélie went taut underneath her, her back arching but she still continued to swallow down every drop of cum that Emily gave her. Lena gave one final thrust into her before cumming herself, filling the omega up and enjoying the pleased nosies she made.

Amélie pulled herself up off Emily’s cock, pressing her face down into Emily’s thigh as Lena continued to finish inside her. Lena pumped her hips when she stopped, the two of them collapsing onto the bed, panting hard. She did her best to adjust how she was laying on top of Amélie to make sure they were all comfortable, knowing it could be a while for her knot to shrink enough to pull out.

“How are you feeling, luv?” Lena asked once her breathing had calmed.

“ _Perfect._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this and want to know more or want to know how to support me feel free to follow me at twoheartedalien2-0.tumblr.com :D


End file.
